Time brought us together but the cold will tear us apart
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: It was just a simple mission in Canada, that's all it was. He never thought he would be sat here freezing to death while he held his love one close slowly rocking him while he died in his arms. Stony WHUMP!TONY
1. Chapter 1

**Summary e****xtended: While annoyed at each other over something so stupid, Steve and Tony are sent on a mission in Canada. The mission was simple, get in get out. Sadly not ever mission goes well. It was just a simple mission in Canada, that's all it was. He never thought he would be sat here freezing to death while he held his love on close slowly rocking him will he died in his arms. He just hoped someone would come soon, because Tony was slowly shutting down.**

**Hello, so i hope you enjoy my story. It's a short one about ten, eleven chapters. Anyway here is the first.**

Chapter 1

It's just a simple mission in Canada,' Fury said to Tony and Steve. 'I want you to go check the place out, we have evidence to believe that the men there are building weapons illegally.' Fury told them, they were sat in the conference room. Tony and Steve sat opposite each other. Fury didn't know that they were in a relationship, and not one of the Avengers were going to tell him. Tony had a little feeling that Agent Hill knew, because while Fury was talking she kept giving Tony 'looks'. She had a little evil smile on her lips, like she knew they were going out and she was going to have fun with blackmailing Tony do stuff for her or she was going to tell Fury. However, at the moment Tony didn't really care if Hill told Fury.

Him and Steve were having a little rough part in their relationship. They have been going out for about six months. They were still that cute couple, totally in love with each other and everything… well that was until two days ago. Tony had locked himself in the lab because he really did need to work, and this wasn't just him tinkering. He was working on a new suit, Tony had really forgot what mark number this was. He had to finish it in case the Avengers were called out. His other suits were good but the one he was working on was going to be great. Steve had come down to the lab and he wasn't allowed in like normal. So after about ten minutes of banging on the window, shouting that he could see Tony, Tony opened the door.

'Why are you hear I told you I needed to work!' Tony snapped.

'You need to eat also,' Steve said back. Tony angrily pointed to Dummy who was making a smoothie at that moment. 'That's not food Tony.' Steve said, and thinks going a bit rough from there. Tony kicked Steve out of the lab, literally and locked himself in there working on the Iron Man suit.

So back to the mission. They were the only ones that could go on the mission really. Natasha and Clint had gone a week ago to Switzerland on a secret mission, Tony just said they were going on a shagging mission, earning himself nearly having a bullet through his head if Steve hadn't thrown his shield in front of Tony face. Which Tony then thanked him for later. Thor was busy up in Asgard with Loki, his girlfriend Jane up there too with him. That left Tony, Steve and Bruce. And the mission was to do with sneaking in and getting a look of what was going on inside, not smashing the place to bits by the Hulk, so Bruce had stayed at home. So that's why Tony and Steve were sat in the conference room listening to Fury and Agent Hill tell them about their mission. Tony was sure he didn't official sign up for this shit. But I guess you save New York from being blown up by a missile and from being taken over by a brunch of funny looking aliens, you kind of did sign up for this sort of stuff.

'There is a jet waiting for you outside,' Agent Hill said as Fury and her walked out of the room. Tony sighed and got up not meeting Steve's stare.

'Come on buddy,' Tony said to the Iron Man suit. It walked after him as Tony walked out of the door. Steve looked after Tony as he walked out of the room.

'Come on Rogers, or I'm going to leave without you!' Tony called after him. Steve got up and walked out. Tony only called him Rogers when he was angry at him, it was normal Spangles, Capsicle or Stevie or babe, Tony had many nicknames for Steve. Tony never really called him by his real name, Steve. Steve followed Tony and the Iron Man suit, which freak Steve out a lot, out of the helicarrier and into the Jet waiting for them.

'Stay boy,' Tony said to the suit. 'Power down,' Tony mumbled climbing into the driver's seat. The Iron Man suit eyes went black and froze. Steve looked at it as the doors to the jet closed. He then looked at Tony, eyeing him carefully.

'I didn't know you could fly one of these Jets,' Steve said to Tony. Tony pressed some of the buttons and the engine started.

'Yeah, Barton showed me how,' Tony replied. Steve sighed and got into the passenger's seat as the Jet lifted off the helicarrier landing pad.

'Look Tony, I know your angry at me but I was looking after you. I was making sure that you ate,' Steve said. Tony ignored him.

'Honey please talk to me,' Steve said. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

'Honey? Seriously Capsicle, you're going to call me Honey?' Tony said, a little smile appeared on his lips as he stared out the front window. Steve smiled.

'Are you still mad at me?' Steve asked, hoping Tony wasn't. They should go on a mission not knowing if they were going to make it angry as each other. Tony looked over to him. He stared into the beautiful blue eyes, and Steve stared in Tony's chocolate brown eyes.

'No I'm not mad anymore,' Tony said looking back through the front window. 'It's like you said, you were trying to make me eat.' Steve smiled and looked back at the Iron Man suit.

'That thing really freaks me out,' Steve said. Tony chuckled.

'It's fine, that's the thing I was working on, I finished it just this morning.' Tony said looking a little too proud of it. Steve smiled as his boyfriend rambled on about the new Iron Man suit.

'It's good because it can protect you even if I'm not there,' Tony said not looking at Steve. Steve was looking down at the ground when Tony said that. He smiled and then looked up. Steve could feel himself blush a little.

'Thanks,' Steve said and planted a kiss on Tony's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. If there are spelling mistakes, then it's all my fault. And sorry, but i think i got most of them. **

Chapter 2

Steve had fallen sleep by the time Tony had got them over North West America. About 100 miles before they got into West Canada, where the said place they were supposed to check out was. Tony looked over to his sleeping boyfriend. He looked so peaceful.

'Power up,' Tony mumbled as they flew into some fog. The Iron Man suit turned on. 'J, fly out ahead and see if there is an on-coming storm.' Tony said as he opened to jet door.

'Right away Sir,' Jarvis said and the Iron Man suit flew out of the jet and off ahead. Tony closed the door as Steve woke up because of the cold wind from having the door open. He rubbed his eyes and then looked out into the night sky.

'It's a bit foggy Tony, don't you think we should land somewhere,' Steve said narrowing his eyes to see into the fog. Tony shook his head.

'Nar this is fine, I sent J out ahead to see if there was an on-coming storm,' Tony said with a smirk. Steve nodded.

'I still think we should land,' Steve said. Tony rolled his eyes.

'Stop being a party poop Stevie, live a little,' Tony said flying further into the fog. Steve still didn't looked too please that they weren't going to land. Steve didn't like it. He wasn't a big fan of planes. Not after the last time he was in a plane. He had frozen in the ice. It wasn't a nice feeling to fall out of the sky into the cold, harsh ice. Steve swallowed as the jet shook a little.

'J, what's the statues?' Tony ask him through the earpiece.

'I think it would be wise to land right now Sir, the storm gets worst,' Jarvis told him. Tony nodded.

'Thanks J. Get back here then,' Tony said.

'Right away Sir, I think it would be better though if I met you down on the land,' Jarvis said.

'J?

'Yes,'

'Shut up,' Tony said and Jarvis was quite. The jet shook a little more. Steve looked out into the storm. A black cloud that was all Steve could see. Rain hammered onto the Jet. Tony sighed.

'We only have 10 miles to go...We can make it. Chill out babe,' Tony said. The Iron Man suit came back two minutes later.

'5 miles to go,' Tony said. Steve hadn't realized that he was holding onto his seats for dear life.

'Sir, I really think we should land,' Jarvis said.

'Mute and power down,' Tony said and the Iron Man suit powered down. Five minutes later they touched down on the land. It wasn't a smooth landing but hey give Tony a break he had just flown through a storm.

The storm had cleared up, but it was snowing. It was bloody cold too. Tony rubbed his hands together as he and Steve stepped out of the jet.

'Open up J. I'm bloody freezing,' Tony said and the suit wrapped around him. He lifted the face plate so Steve could see his face. Steve was ok, in fact he was warm. He had his Supersolider serum, his body temperature was much higher than Tony's.

'So Cap what now?' Tony asked him. Steve had his shield on his back and he was in his blue, red and white Captain America suit, he also was wearing his brown leather jacket. But before he could reply Agent Hill came over the earpiece.

'Stark, Rogers come in,' Agent Hill said.

'What's up buttercup,' Tony replied.

'You ever call me that again I will have to kill you. Slowly and painfully and I'm not kidding,' Agent Hill said.

'Roger that,' Tony said with a nodded.

'Where to Agent Hill?' Steve asked, turning into Captain America mode.

'Right the place is two miles from where you have landed. If you following the road to the right, you will come across a big warehouse.' Agent Hill said. Tony looked around them.

They had landed in a field and the road was to their right and it lead into a forest. Oh great... A fricking forest, he thought.

'Thank you Agent Hill we will call if we need your help,' Steve said to her.

'Stay safe,' Agent Hill said. Tony rolled his eyes.

'Ok buttercup,' Tony said with a smirk.

'There is a knife with your name on it, back at SHIELD,' Maria replied to Stark and then the line went dead. Tony cringed but shook it off.

'We won't need her help, come on, we're Iron Man and Captain America,' Tony said walking off onto the road. Steve sighed and smirk at his boyfriend, slowly following him.

'We would make a good crime fighting team, Iron Man and Captain America save the day again, they saved a poor little girl from a burning building. Press would go crazy...' Tony rambled on to himself. He started to make up names for the two of them. Captain Sexy and Captain Iron Fantastic . Iron America. Iron Man and his side kick.

'I'm not your side kick Honey,' Steve said as they walked down the road slightly behind Tony to protect Tony if something came from behind.

'Yes you are,' Tony said, turning to look at Steve while walking backwards. 'And you know you are, _honey,'_ Tony said, mocking the nickname Steve had for Tony and turning around back to the front.

They got to the warehouse and it was very big. There were windows near the top of the building, long and thin. There were some thick double doors, Steve guessed had a lot of locks on the other side of. There were some trucks outside parked up. Steve hid behind one of the large trees, pulling the daydreaming Tony behind it also. They were about 100 meters away from it.

'Right, You fly overhead and see if there is anything around here,' Steve said going into Captain America mode. Tony nodded. He straightened up and saluted Steve.

'Yes Captain Sexy,' Tony said and the face plate came down, but Steve just caught a sight of the massive Stark smirk on Tony's face. Tony flew up into the sky, hovering for a bit then slowly flying over to the warehouse and flying around it.

'What do you see?' Steve asked over the earpiece. Tony shrugged in the air.

'Nothing…' Tony replied.

'J?' Tony asked. The screen zoomed in on the landscape, showing nothing but trees and snow.

'I detect nothing...wait,' Jarvis said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

'wait?' Tony asked and came to a holt. 'Shit!' Tony shouted, as the screen zoomed in on the object Jarvis had spotted. Suddenly there was a loud bang. Steve covered his ears.

'Sir, incoming missile,' Jarvis said.

'NO SHIT!' Tony replied and flew higher up but it was too late. Steve looked up to see Tony get hit and fly backwards. Steve pulled his shield from behind his back and put it in front of him. He pulled out his gun that Natasha had given him and walked forward. Trying to get to where Tony had landed but also trying to stay out of sight. Steve walked around two large trees and saw what had hit Tony out of the sky.

'A fricking Tank,' Steve mumbled to himself. 'Seriously.' He ducked behind a bolder as the guy in the tank turned it around. It looked at where Steve was but didn't firer. The doors to the warehouse opened with a loud clang and about ten guys came out all carrying guns. Steve looked around and saw Tony laying in the snow in plain sight of the men.

'Search the area!' One of the men shouted, Steve was going to guess he was the leader. The other nine men spread out.

'Tony can you hear me?' Steve whispered through the earpiece. No reply. the comm only crackling. Tony wasn't moving where he lay in the snow. His suit looked a mess. The tank had hit him in the stomach. The suit was dent, going inwards into Tony. Steve knew that Tony would be bleeding. It had marks all over it. The meta that covered the thigh went into Tony's leg. Steve turned his attention back to the men.

A women walked out of the warehouse, followed by two men. She walked over to the tank and gestured for the guy to get out. He climbed out and walked towards her. When he stopped in front of her, she swung her arm back and punched him in the face.

'What was that?!' She shouted. The man opened his mouth to talk but was stopped by one of the nine men searching.

'Over here! It's bloody Iron Man!' He shouted. Steve couldn't sit here and watch as they walked over to Tony. So, being Captain America, Steve took action.

He jumped out from behind the bolder and sent his shield flying. It hit the guy who was closest to him and he fell to the floor. Steve grabbed his shield and fired his gun at the man who was stood next to the tank. The women turned around and started shouting.

'Well kill him!' She shouted. She pulled her own gun out from behind her and starting firing at Steve. He lifted his shield to stop the bullets she fired from hitting him. The men turned away from Tony and started firing at Steve. The bullets just bounce off of Steve's shield. He ducked down behind another tree.

'GET HIM NOW!' A male voice shouted. Steve reloaded his gun and stepped out into view. He fired his gun at the men, his shield up high, all the while trying to get Tony. More men ran out of the warehouse. This was crazy one super soldier against about thirty armed men. Suddenly a gun was pushed against the side of his head. The men stopped firing at him.

'You move and you die,' a female voice said. 'Drop the fancy shield… and the gun too,' she said. The woman had ran behind the tank and circled around on Steve. He put the gun and shield on the floor. The women picked them up, still having her gun aimed at Steve. She walked into his line of sight. She had brown curly hair down to her elbows. She wore some black trousers and a white blouse. She had bright green eyes, and a slim figure. Steve would admit that she was quite pretty, if she wasn't trying to kill him.

'Now, you and your little friend are going to stop wasting my time and be quite little hostages aren't you,' she said with an smile. 'Now move.' She said gesturing for Steve to go into the warehouse. Steve didn't move he just glared at her. The women sighed.

'Pick up his friend,' the male who Steve thought was the leader ordered to two of the men. One of the men grabbed Tony and pulled of Tony's helmet. Tony's head fell onto his metal chest, blood running down the side of his face. The man next to Tony pushed his gun at the side of Tony's head, his finger moved to pull the trigger. Steve's eyes widened and the women in front of him smiled.

'Now walk.' The women pushed Steve into the warehouse. Fury wasn't wrong they were making weapons. There were rows and rows of weapons, hand guns, machine guns, a tank in the back and many, many knifes. Steve was pushed into a room at the back. There was a desk there and a chair behind it. That was it. The women pushed Steve forward. Steve stumbled and hit the desk. He turned around. The women still had her gun pointed at him. The two men carrying Tony came in. They dropped him on to the cold hard floor with a loud clang. The man threw his helmet at Steve's feet. Steve ran forward and pulled Tony up to check if he was breathing. Blood trickled down his head from the deep cut above his left eye and he had a bust lip too.

'Tony, love can you hear me?' Steve asked, no reply. One of the guys laughed at him.

'Love?' He said, Steve glared at him. The women smashed the men behind the head.

'Looks like we have a couple, how sweet, well you two can die together in this room then,' the women said. The two men walked out and then the women did pulling the door shut with a loud bang. There were two loud clicks, to show that the door was locked.

**Hey, tell me what you think by reviewing, or not. But it is just right there, just under this AN. Go on, you know you want to. Next chapter will be up soon, i promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve started to pull Tony suit of him, gently. He didn't know if Tony had hurt his spine. Steve pulled off his jacket he had been wearing and balled it up and put it under Tony's head. Steve pulled the Iron Man suit of Tony. It took him a long time though. But when everything was off of Tony, Steve could see the damage that was done to his boyfriend. The suit, like Steve had thought, had cut Tony thigh, blood trickling out of Tony's leg. Steve ripped the sleeve of Tony's suit and wrapped it around Tony's leg and tied it tightly. Steve then looked at Tony's stomach. The suit had crushed into Tony skin. There was three very deep cuts close together and some scratches on Tony's stomach. Steve tried to stop the blood from Tony's stomach. He pressed down hard onto the three cuts with his hands. His ripped two long pieces of material from Tony's jeans at the bottom of one of Tony's legs with one hand. He tied them together and then gently tied them around Tony's stomach. Steve wasn't a doctor like Bruce, but he thought he did the best he could at the moment. Without medical equipment and everything. Steve checked Tony's pulse. Beating strong, which was a good sign. Steve sat down and pressed his back against the wall, while Tony laid down next to him.

'Agent Hill come in,' Steve whispered, Steve said holding his finger up to his earpiece and turning it back on.

'Agent Hill?' Steve whispered again. No reply. Steve sighed and pulled the thing out of his ear. It was very uncomfortable having it in his ear. Steve looked down at Tony. Tony's chest was slowly rising and falling showing Steve that Tony was still breathing. Plus Tony breathing was heavy, after being blow out of the sky he would be.

Steve got up and walked to the door and pressed his ear against it. It wasn't sound proof, it was made out of wood for god sake. He could easily break out of it, but Tony need to be conscious to do that. He couldn't carrying Tony, fight the people on the other side and get them out of here, both alive. Steve's great hearing picked up someone speaking.

'…Iron Man and Captain America are in the other room, this is ridiculous. We should just ditch this whole thing and get the hell out of here before the rest of the freaky bunch show up.' A man's voice came from the other side of the door.

'Shut up. The brunette is unconscious, his suit nearly destroyed. And Captain America doesn't have his shield or his gun. We have lots of men. Now will you stop complaining. I want you lot to go and find out how they got here. Car, Jet whatever, then I want you to blow it up so if they do escape they can't get that far away,' the women said.

'Yes ma'am,' a group of voice came and then footsteps.

'The rest of you get back to work!' a strong, rough males voice came from the other side of the door.

'So are you sure you want to keep building these weapons, Bones was right. The rest of the Avengers or SHIELD will come for the two off them,' a male voice said.

'I don't know… We have to keep going. I want as many weapons as we can build. I don't care about the Avengers or SHIELD. Anyway lets get back-'

There was a grunt from behind Steve. He span around very quickly. Tony had moved his head to the left towards Steve, but his eyes were still closed. Steve went and knelt down next to him.

'Honey can you hear me?' Steve said, he could see his breathe in the air because it was so cold.

'Hummm…' Was Tony's reply. Steve smiled.

'I'll take that as a yes then,' Steve mumbled to him. Tony still had his eyes closed.

'Tony can you wake up for me?' Steve whispered to him. Tony didn't respond to him. Steve gently patted Tony's cheek trying to wake him up again. Tony lifted his hand and pushed Steve's hand away from his face weakly.

'Stop,' Tony mumbled really quietly. Steve smiled down at his boyfriend. Tony moaned a little and moved his head a little. Steve leaned over Tony and planted a kiss on Tony's lips, to which Tony returned the kiss. Tony's hand was on the back off Steve's head pulling Steve closer to him. Sadly for Tony, Steve pulled away from their soft kiss.

'Your hurt Tony,' Steve said. Tony dropped his hand from Steve's head and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a little trying to clear the dark spots forming in his eyes. He blinked again and his vision restored. As his brain started to kick in again, his senses came back. He suddenly felt a pain in his stomach. He placed his hands over his stomach and curled up into a ball. His t-shirt was warm and damp. It was like having a very bad stomach ache. The one where you knew you weren't going to throw up but you still thought you were, yeah and then times that by a thousand. Tony could also start to feel the pain in his thigh.

'It's ok honey. I used material from the bottom of your jeans to bandages it up.' Steve said. Tony tried to sit up, but Steve pushed Tony's shoulders back down making Tony lay still.

'You ruined… my… favorite jeans…I'm gunna...kill… you Rogers,' Tony said. Steve smiled. 'Where are… we?' Tony breathed. 'What happen?'

'We're inside the warehouse. You got shot out of the sky by a tank and knock unconscious. They locked us in the back room. Fury was right they are making weapons.' Steve said. Tony looked up at him.

'We're stuck... here,' Tony said. Panic trickling into his brain. He didn't like being trapped in. He didn't want to be trapped in a warehouse, captured by some random terrorist. But before his panic attack could get worst Steve interrupted.

'No, the door is made out of wood, it's fine. I'll get us out of here, but first you need to rest,' Steve said. Tony nodded not arguing and closed his eyes again. Steve was about to get up again and try to listen to the conversations outside of the room but Tony gently grabbed his hand.

'I'm...cold,' Tony mumbled weakly not having enough energy. He pulled at Steve's hand. Steve sat down, his back against the wall and gently pulled Tony into his arms, trying not to move Tony too much because of the injuries.

'Don't worry, I'll warm you up,' Steve said pulling his jacket over Tony. Tony drifted off to sleep again in Steve's warm arm. Steve also closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. But he couldn't. He was too scared that the men would come in and harm Tony. He need to stay awake. He couldn't remember much about the warehouse. He was dragged into the room so quickly. All he knew was that the door was straight ahead of this room. But that path was blocked by the weapons being made.

After a while of fighting to stay conscious and trying to think off the way out, Steve finally gave in a drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you liked it. Please R&R if you can, it would make my day, truly it will. Plus, the next chapter will have some Tony whump. **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGS: Torture, and I mean it.**

Chapter 4

The door opened with a bang, making Steve jump up to his feet. Tony groaned and opened his eyes to see a brown hair women stood in the doorway. Steve put himself between Tony and the women, making sure she couldn't hurt him. The women rolled her eyes and stepped to the side. About ten men stood behind her. They all looked every strong and a tough competitor against Steve. The men moved forward, about six of them grabbed hold of Steve, pushing him away from Tony and the other four went to grab the billionaire pulled him up, not really caring they were hurting him. Steve pulled forward trying to get to Tony but the six strong men held him down. The women stepped forward.

'It's simple. I just want to ask you boyfriend here a couple of question. However, if you try to escape, if you try to get to him, I will have no hesitation and just shot him in the head,' the women said pointing his gun at Tony. 'Your choice,' The women said. Steve stopped struggling and the women smiled. Tony looked at Steve.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've done this before,' Tony told Steve as the four men dragged him from the room. Steve watched as they pulled him to the right. The women nodded to the six men, they pulled their guns out and position themselves in and outside of the room, making sure Steve couldn't get to Tony. The women then turned on her heels and walked out of sight.

Tony was pulled towards another room in the warehouse, but he did get a pretty good look at what the people were building. Weapons. Lots of them. Tony was pulled into a n office. It had a desk in the middle and a chair on either side of it. There was a cupboard to the right of Tony and a light bulb hung down from the ceiling. Tony was pulled to the chair and his hands tied behind his back. Two men left the room, while the women walked into Tony's eye sight and she leaned back onto the table. Tony smirked at her.

'Your pretty fit,' Tony told her. she glared at him and then smashed him across the face. Tony felt a cut form from the women's ring. 'OK, guess I shouldn't piss you off,' Tony mumbled. The women looked him up and down.

'So, your Iron Man,' the women said. Tony smirked.

'Pretty much, yeah,' Tony said. The women started to circle around him.

'Thee Iron Man. The famous Tony Stark from America. The one and only,' the women said with her thick Canadian accent . Tony didn't reply, he knew where this was going. 'It was pretty easy to capture you when you call yourself Iron Man.' Tony rolled his eyes.

'Is this going to take long?' Tony asked, raiding an eyebrow.

'Oh, trust me. We have only just begun,' the women said still circling Tony. Tony took a deep breath. 'Was it SHIELD who sent you?' The women asked. Tony turned his head to look at her. She pushed his head to look forward. Tony waited for the women to walk around in front of him. She stopped and leaned down.

'I'll ask you again. Was it SHIELD who sent you?' She asked.

'Why do you ask?' Tony asked her, the Tony Stark smirk placed on his face. she glared at him. She looked at one of the men behind Tony. He stepped forward and pulled out a knife. Slowly he leaned down and untied one of Tony's hands. He pulled it in front of Tony, he pulled his knife to Tony's finger.

'I'll be the one asking question's around here,' the women said and then nodded at the man. The man put his knife under Tony's finger nail and then pulled. He ripped Tony's index finger nail clean off, but he did it slowly. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as the knife pulled his nail off. He couldn't help it, he grunt in pain. He started to scream when the knife pulled the rest of his nail off, blood trickling from his finger. Tony bit down on his lip making in bleed. The man tied his hand back behind his back and then stepped back. She grabbed Tony's face.

'Answer the question,' she snarled.

'Yes they did,' Tony mumbled opening his eyes to glare at the women. She smiled and nodded.

'Right then, was that so hard. Next question, why did they send you here?' She asked him. Tony didn't listen to her. He wasn't going to answer her. The women sighed and leaned back, sitting down on the table. The man with the knife stepped forward and the women gestured for him to continue. The man ran his blade over Tony's leg wound which was healing, and he reopened it, blood trickling down Tony's leg. Tony grunted in pain trying to stop himself from screaming, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. Tony looked at the women, pain in his eyes.

'You see, I'm not just a pretty face,' the women said.

'Looked in the mirror lately,' Tony mumbled.

'Get out,' the women said to the two men, they nodded and walked out closing the door behind them. The women stepped forward pulling out her own knife. 'I think you should answer my questions or I'm going to make you feel pains you never imagine possible with just a little knife,' the women snarled. Tony just huffed and rolled his eyes. The women glared at him.

'By the way, what's your name and all. Seen as you know mine, i feel rude not knowing yours,' Tony said with a smirk.

'Clare, now shut up and answer my questions. Why did SHIELD send you here?' She asked him. Tony shrugged.

'I can't remember I wasn't really paying attention to the meeting,' Tony said, truly. Clare pulled her knife up and ripped Tony's top off with it. She looked at the arc reactor and grinned appear on her face. Tony coldly stared at her, fear creeping up on him. She looked at Tony's stomach, the wound from the Iron Man suit still trickled blood out of it, making Tony's skin look very pale. The poor work of the Captain trying to stop the bleeding hadn't worked. She moved her knife towards Tony's chest and cut a circle around the arc reactor, Tony winced in pain, closing his eyes.

'So does this thing come out?' Clare asked, Tony opened his eyes and saw she was looking at his arc reactor which was glowing the room blue. She tapped it and Tony froze. She looked into Tony's eyes.

'Oh so you don't want me to take it out then,' Clare said. She smiled and clicked it and turned. Tony struggled against the bond around his wrist. She glanced up at him and then pulled the arc reactor out. Tony felt his chest tighten all of sudden. His breath caught in his lungs. He took a deep breath as Clare leaned back, the arc reactor in her hands. She looked at it and then at the whole in Tony's chest. She then glanced up at Tony's face.

'Oh sorry, is if thing keeping you alive?' She said with a smirk. Evil cow, Tony thought. She looked at it.

'What would happen to you if something just accidentally happened to this thing?' Clare asked holding the arc reactor out, Tony noticed the gun on the table next to her. She looked at it again. Tony felt his chest tighten even more and he felt a sharp pain in his heart stopping his from breathing deeply. He took in shorts breath and panic grew more on him. She looked at him and then leaned forward.

'If you want this back in your chest then I think you should answer the question. Why. Did. They. Send. You?' she asked again.

'I can't... remember,' Tony breathed. She growled and snapped him in the leg, right next to his other wound, in angry. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn't help letting out a little yelp in pain. 'It... it was to check out... if you were... making weapons... illegally,' Tony mumbled.

'See, it's not that hard to do what your told,' Clare said. Tony huffed.

'If you haven't... notice... I... don't do... as I'm told,' Tony breathed. She leaned forward and pushed Tony's arc reactor back in hard. Tony winced in pain, but took in a deep breath as the pain near his heart left his body. Clare moved around Tony again, circling him like Tony was her prey.

'Your a cocky boy aren't you,' Clare snarled. Tony rolled his eyes.

'I've been told that many times,' Tony said through the sharp pain in his leg. It was bleeding pretty bad now, soaking Tony's jeans. Clare walked out of the room and then walked back into the room. Tony turned his head to see what she had got this time. She dropped a machine onto the table then turned to looked at Tony. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. She smiled evilly at him.

'Oh, so you know what this is,' she said gesturing to the machine behind her. She turned and picked up two wires. She then stuck them to Tony's chest, one on either side of the arc reactor.

'I've come across it before,' Tony mumbled. He was going to get electrocuted, great he thought. She sat on the table next to the machine and put her finger on the on button.

'Let's give it a test run shall we,' she said and then pressed the on button.

Tony started to shake violently as the bolts of electricity ran through his body. Clare smiled as Tony's body lost control. Clare turned the button off and Tony's head fell onto his bear chest. Tony took in deep breathes trying to calm himself down and get his heart beat down back to normal. She untied Tony's hand from behind his back and then tied them in front of him. Tony didn't know why but he was too busy trying to calm down to care. She sat back on the table and then looked at Tony.

'Having fun?' Clare asked. Tony looked up and glared at her. She smiled and then turned to machine back on. Tony's took a deep breath, the suddenly his body lost control and he started to shake violently again. He fell onto the floor, hurting his leg as he did so. He shook on the floor and he back arched off the ground. She kept the machine on, just for fun. Foam came out of Tony's mouth and that's when she turned the machine off. Tony breath whizzed in and out. He started to cough violently. When he finally stopped coughing he leaned on his back.

'Come in now!' The women called. The two men came back in. The women looked at Tony and then at the men.

'Do whatever you want with him, just make sure he lives,' the women said. 'Nice meeting you Stark, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to the boyfriend of yours,' she said and then walked out off the room, shutting the door behind her.

Tony tried to get out of the bonds tied around his wrist in front off him, but it was no use, he was already in so much pain. The men walked over to him. They both smiled at him.

'Any chance... you... are here to set...me...free... nope? Thought not,' Tony said. The man clenched there fists and glared at Tony who was curled up on the floor. Tony had no energy to pull himself up off the floor. Tony heard a gun shot but ignored it as one of the men kicked Tony in the stomach, a harsh pain ripped through Tony's chest. He felt his rib crack. He coughed a little as another man grabbed his head and smashed into against the floor. For about ten minutes all the men did was kick and punch him. He wanted to pain to stop. He felt another rib crack and his breathing become more difficult. Oh shit, Tony thought. He really hoped he hadn't punctured his lung with his cracked rib. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as another blow hit him in the stomach. Tony curled up into a bowl and tried to protect his head from the men's kicks. He made an 'off' sound when one of the men kicked him in the stomach again. He was sure he would have bruises all over him in the morning. The second leader stepped back and then crossed his arms watching as his men beat up the famous Tony Stark.

'Not so cocky now, are we,' he called out over the buzzing in Tony's ears. He gestured for his men to stop. They all stepped back and the second in command leaned down and grabbed Tony's bloody face. He had blood trickling down his face. Covering a once was pretty face. Tony spat out some blood in the mans face. He stepped back and grunted. He then glared at Tony. He pulled Tony's face up and made the genius look at him.

'Your going to regret that,' he said and then smashed Tony's head onto the floor, knocking the man unconscious.

* * *

Clare walked along the warehouse floor and into the other room where the super soldier was. When she walked into the room the super soldier was beating up two of the men at the same time. She pulled out her gun and fired up at the ceiling. Steve stopped hitting one of the men in the face and looked up. The six men pulled themselves up and regain there balance. Steve watched as the woman walked over and hit one of the men on the back of the head. The six men walked out of the room. The woman looked at Steve

'Stop trying to beat up my men,' she said simply. Steve glared at her.

'Where's Tony?' Steve asked. She laughed.

'He'll be with you shortly,' she said and then walked out of the room. 'Don't try getting out my men are at the other side of this door and they will kill your little boyfriend,' she said and closed the door. Steve punched the wall next to him in angry, leaving a hole in the wall.

* * *

The women was right, within the next twenty minutes the door opened and two men dragging an unconscious Tony came in. They dropped Tony on the floor and then left. A man walked in and looked at Steve. He smiled. The second in command looked down at Tony and then back at Steve.

'He has a mouth on him. Here,' he said gesturing to Tony. 'From me and my men,' he said with a smirk and then turned and walked out off the room, locking the door behind him. Steve ran over to him and knelt down next to him.

'Tony?' He asked. Tony had his shirt ripped off him. He had a circle cut around his arc reactor, but the wound on his stomach was slowly healing. He had bruises forming on his chest and stomach. Steve pulled his jacket off and put it on Tony zipping it up.

'Tony, can you hear me?' Steve asked. Steve looked at Tony again. His face was covered in blood. His nose was off to the side. Steve held hold off it.

'Sorry honey,' Steve whispered and then pushed. There was a loud click and then a grunt.

'SHIT!' Tony breathed. Steve looked down at him guilty.

'Sorry, you would have killed me if I let your nose set like that,' Steve mumbled to Tony.

'You... sure... do... know... how... to... wake... someone... up,' Tony breathed, not opening his eyes. Steve saw dried blood in Tony's brown hair. Blood trickled down Tony's check and neck, he looked like he had a black eye forming too. He had burns on his chest, plus the wound Steve thought was healing had reopened. Steve pulled the material tight around Tony's leg, making the man wince.

'Sorry, but i had to do it,' Steve said.

'What did they do to you? Are you ok?' Steve asked. Tony didn't reply for a bit.

'Do... I... Look... ok?' Tony breathed not opening his eyes. Steve raised an eyebrow. 'Don't... answer... me.' Tony said.

'Get some rest and we'll get out tomorrow,' Steve said. sitting next to Tony blocking him from the door. Steve sat protective next to him.

**Ok, so what did you guys think. Hope you liked it, reviews would be nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so here is the next chapter, i got to you early because i thought i would be nice. Next update on Friday i promise. Hope you like. **

**Some torture in this chapter, but not as bad as last time.**

Chapter 5

Steve had lost when it was day and when it was night. He hated the four walls staring at him, they were mocking him he was sure off it. The only thing that was keeping him from smashing the place down was Tony. Tony's deep breathing filled the room making Steve relax a little. He looked at the door and then at Tony. Steve sighed and rubbed his face. Steve was going to kill that man and the women. Whoever they were, he didn't care who they were. Tony started the cough. Steve sat up.

'Tony?' Steve said. Tony coughed a little more and blood came out of his mouth.

'Shush,' Steve said. 'It's ok Tony.' Tony opened his eyes with a groan and stared blankly up at Steve, his eyes unfocused. Steve smiled at him.

'It's ok,' Steve told Tony. Tony blinked and then groan.

'God… that hurts,' Tony mumbled.

'What hurts Tony?' Steve asked, concern in his voice. Tony rolled his eyes.

'Chill out… Capsicle,' Tony breathed. Steve opened his mouth but the door slammed open before he could talk.

'Alright, lets break this love fest up,' the leader said. Steve jumped up while the men came in. The leader stood back a little while Steve punched the first guy out with one hit. The other men stepped in. The leader looked at Tony and then at Steve. He pulled out his taser gun and then jumped forward. He tasered Steve in the neck. The super soldier stumbled back a little but didn't fall the leader tasered Steve again and the super soldier fell. The leader tasered Steve one last time to make sure the soldier was down and out. Tony groaned trying to get up and to Steve.

'Steve?' Tony mumbled, crawling over to Steve. The leader grabbed Tony by him collar and picked him up.

'Take the Captain to a better cell,' the leader said and then dragged Tony out of the room. Tony wince in pain as the man pulled him into the other room where he was tortured last time. Tony saw the men pull Steve and his suit out from the room and into another room before he was pulled out of view. The leader dropped him on the fall with a thud.

'He's all yours,' the leader said and walked out of the room. Tony lifted his head a little and then groaned. That fucking woman, Tony thought. She smiled at him.

'Can't get enough… of me hey,' Tony said.

'I just need to ask another question,' she simply said. Tony pulled himself up to sit on the floor.

'Why didn't you ask me it before,' Tony asked. Clare stepped around from her desk.

'I was feeling generous that day and thought you had had enough, today I'm not feeling very generous. So you better answer my questions,' she said.

'Ok, fire away,' Tony said gesturing her to continue. She sat down on the desk.

'What are your little SHIELD friends going to do when they get here? Cos I'm guessing they are coming to find you right. Or are they not bothered about you, are they just coming for their precious Captain America?' She said. Tony rolled his eyes.

'I see what you're doing here,' Tony mumbled.

;What I'm I doing?' She asked. Tony rolled his eyes.

'Look, I'm very tired and want to go to sleep so if were done here then can I go,' Tony said, trying to get up. Clare shrugged.

'I guess you're not going to answer my questions are you,; she said walking to the door. She opened the door up and two men walked in. They were carrying something Tony didn't want to see at the moment. Fear rose in Tony. The women smiled.

'I was having a little look through your file,' she said. Tony looked at her.

'You can't have…' Tony trailed off. He had deleted all of the information from the cave. She smiled evilly at him.

'I have my ways,' she said and walked out of the room. Tony pulled himself up with a grunt and stood staring at the two guys. The two men put down the tub off water.

Shit, Tony thought. He tensed up, hurting his muscles. The two men walked forward and grabbed Tony. He struggled against their grip, trying to get out of the room. The men shoved him onto the floor, his knees hitting the ground with a thud. He winced in pain. The wounds on his leg, still hadn't healed and were still bleeding. Tony knew when was going to died soon, from all the blood loss.

Tony took a deep breath before the men pushed his head down into the icy water. He felt the fear rise in him, memories of Afghanistan raced through his head. He struggled against the men's grip, shaking violently trying to pull his head out from the water. But the men just pushed him further down into the tub. He felt the pressure of the oxygen press against his lungs, wanting release. He struggled a little bit more. The fear took over him, thinking that he wasn't going to get out. When he felt he couldn't hold it anymore he let out the breath and the water rushed into his lungs, choking him. The men pulled him back up and Tony started to cough violently. As he coughed, he spat the water out of his lungs. This time before he could take a breath the men pushed him back in. He had half a lung full of oxygen. He couldn't hold it. He struggled and thrashed in the icy water, that was making him shiver. He felt his body giving in and he let it go slack over the tub. The man quickly pulled him back.

Tony took in a deep breath and coughed. He quickly elbow the guy to his right in the face, breaking the mans nose. He let go off Tony and fell backwards, grunting in pain as he held his nose. The other guy grabbed Tony and pulled him up to stand. He kicked Tony in the stomach and he doubled over, letting out a 'off' sound. He coughed and water spat onto the floor. Tony stomped onto the man foot and then he turned and grabbed the other guy on the floor's gun. He pointed it at the other guy stood up. He went to grab his gun but Tony shot him in the hand. Tony winced in pain for the dude.

Thank you Natasha for the training, Tony thought as he tried to steady himself.

The sound of the gun going off made Clare come into the room. She glared at Tony, pulling her own gun out and raising it to Tony's head.

'Drop the gun,' she said simply. Tony dropped the gun. She looked at the two guys that had gotten back up.

'Your idiots,' she snapped. She pulled Tony out of the room and to where Steve was. The men guarding the door stepped to the side. She opened the door and then threw Tony in. Tony stumbled forward and hit his head on the desk, knocking himself clean out. The door shut with a bang and there was a click. Steve jumped up from the sitting position he was in. His arm was still twitching from time to time.

'Tony!?' Steve said while rolling Tony over gently. Tony groaned a little. Steve check to see if there was a cut but there wasn't one, which Steve sighed in relief. Steve pulled Tony into his arms and hugged Tony tightly, being careful off Tony's wounds. Tony moaned pulling him closer to Steve with his eyes closed. Steve up his forehead on Tony's head, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

**So, what do you guys think. Hope you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter. I hope it's good, enjoy. **

Chapter 6

Tony woke with a groan. His whole body ached and he wanted the pain to stop. He realized that he was still in Steve's arms from the warmth around him. He loved it. His stomach still ache though and his t-shirt was wet. Blood soaked Steve's jacket. His chest ached and had burns on it. Tony saw that Steve was still asleep. He looked around him. They were in a new room, with a metal door. Oh great harder to get out of here, Tony thought. There was a desk in the room and a cupboard. He mustered up all the energy he had and lifted his arm and nudged Steve with his elbow.

'Steve,' Tony's voice barely a whisper. Steve awoke straight away.

'Are you ok?' Steve rushed. Tony smiled.

'I'm fine...god... chill, now let's get...out of here,' Tony said his voice rough. Steve got up and pulled Tony up gently. Tony stood on his good leg. Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and Tony put his arm over Steve's shoulder.

'My suit,' Tony said. Steve sighed.

'It's not going to work,' Steve said. Tony shook his head and smile weakly.

'Power up,' Tony said quickly. The suit pieces shook a little. 'Come on boy...power up,' Tony said louder this time. The suit piece shook and lifted off the floor. Tony held out his right hand and the Iron Man hand flew onto him. The rest of the suit scrabbled together slowly.

'Right, let's go,' Tony said. 'Oh wait,' Tony said. 'Go check... the draws in the... desk,' Tony panted. Steve looked at him, but he dropped his arm from around Tony and walked around the desk. Steve opened nearly all the draws to nothing. He got to the last one and it was locked. Steve punched the wood and pulled it open. There was a file with many papers in. Steve didn't look in it. He just rolled it up and clipped it to his belt. He pulled out his gun and walked back over to Tony. He wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and held onto Tony's arm, pulling it over his shoulder.

The suit walked over to the door. Tony couldn't get into the suit it was too damaged and he was too injured, but he could have at least some fire power from the suit. Tony lifted his hand and the Iron Man suit lifted his left. They both fired at the door together. The door flew off the hinges and landed on one of the man. They stepped out into the big room. The suit walked forward in front of them.

'Jarvis, be a good boy...and... help us out,' Tony said as they ducked behind the big tank as the men realized they had got out.

'Yes sir,' Jarvis said from the damaged suit. He started to firer at the men with his one hand. Steve looked at Tony, who had his normal mask thrown on his face but Steve could tell Tony was in pain.

'Can you make it?' Steve asked. Tony huffed and rolled his eyes.

'I'm Tony Stark, Iron Man...remember...Of course I can,' Tony said. Steve nodded and he got up, pulling Tony up with him. Tony fired at the men as well as Jarvis, who stood in front of them protecting them from the bullets. Steve ducked and then kicked one of the men in front of them.

They were about a couple of feet away from the door when Tony saw Steve's shield. He pushed Steve away from him and grabbed the shield on the table. They was another bullet which hit Steve in the arm. Shouting going on around them. Steve bit his lip in pain as he grabbed Tony.

'No, I'm...not going... into...the bridal... style,' Tony panted, losing all his energy from fighting their way to the warehouse door. Steve grabbed him, even with Tony's protest, picking the man up into the bridal style. Steve ran out of the room. Tony holding the shield behind Steve's head as gun shots echoed through the forest and the shouting slowly faded away as Steve ran down the road with Tony in his arms. His breath heavy, coming out in small cloud of white because off how cold it was. The Iron Man suit slowly following, it's power draining. When they got to the jet, Steve froze.

'Oh... shit...' Tony breathed, you could see his breathe in the air. The jet had been burnt down. The men had done this. They couldn't get home. Steve blinked and then walked over to the nearest tree and put Tony down on the floor. Steve looked at his arm, just a flesh wound. Steve looked at the burnt jet. He clenched his fist. Anger boiled up inside him. He couldn't get Tony home, he needed to get Tony home, he need medical treatment. Steve turned away from the jet and then punched the tree next to him, leaving a massive hole.

'Woah,' Tony said. He was shivering a little. 'We'll... get home... don't...worry.' Tony said, trying to catch his breath. Steve grunted and started to pace in front of Tony. Steve tried the comm in his ear that he had put back in.

'Agent Hill? Agent Hill come in? Agent Coulson. Director Fury. Anybody!' Steve said, he took the earpiece out and threw it across the forest. He clenched his fists again and swung for the same tree again hitting even harder. The tree swung dangerously. Tony looked at the Iron Man suit which was stood there watching them both.

'Off you go… fly to the SHIELD helicarrier…tell them… where we are,' Tony said his teeth chattering and with that the Iron Man suit flew off into the distance. Tony had curled up in a ball, ignoring the protest from his stomach. He needed to get warm soon or he was going to die of hypothermia. He was bleeding from his stomach and the leg which had turned his skin very pale. Steve noticed too. He punched the same tree again and it fell to the floor with a loud bang. He then turned and went to sit next to Tony. He wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled him close trying to give Tony some of his body heat.

'Good idea by the way,' Steve said as the snow was falling down thick, making Tony get even more cold.

'Yeah... I know-w... By the way... y-y-your not-t... a n-n-nature... lover are y-you...Poor t-t-tree,' Tony mumbled his teeth chattering. Steve looked at him in concern.

'Tony how long will it take for you suit to get to SHIELD helicarrier?' Steve asked him. Tony, still shivering, blew onto his hands and rubbed them together, trying to get them warm.

'Erm-m… about-t-t… I don't kno-ow, the suit...w-w-when it flew off-f...looked pretty-y-y slow… It took us...w-w-what three hours to get-t-t…. here...I-I am gunna guess-s-s... about four…. hours maybe more-e,' Tony said, his teeth chattering together as he panted still trying to catch his breath. Tony got a chuck off the ice and pressed it against the wound on his leg. Tony closed his eyes. Steve pulled Tony closer to his chest. Tony threw the ice on the floor and hugged Steve back.

'Ok just don't fall asleep on me ok. I'll have no-one to talk to if you go to sleep,' Steve said. Tony knew what Steve was trying to see. Don't fall asleep or you will probably not wake up. Tony nodded as he shivered. His hands were freezing. He put them on Steve's chest. Steve winced a little at how cold Tony was but didn't say anything. He put his other hand on Tony's hands trying to warm them up.

After a while, Tony's lips were turning blue and that wasn't good. His eyes were slowly going. His head was on Steve's chest so Steve couldn't see that Tony was falling asleep. His eyes slipped and the last thing he heard was Steve rambling on about a holiday in the sun.

'I think we should go to Ireland, it's not really a sunny place but i think...'

**So they got out, but are stuck in the snow. Aww poor them. So what did you guys thing. Good or not? Do you want Tony to die or stay alive? Cos I can make him die if I wanted to you know. But he's to cute to die right, or wrong? Heheheh **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, sorry it's a bit of a short chapter. Next one will be longer. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

Steve felt Tony's body go limp in his arms. He stopped talking about Ireland and looked down at Tony. He couldn't see Tony's face, so he slowly lifted Tony face. He saw that Tony's eyes were closed.

'Tony?' Steve said. 'Tony, please stay awake,' Steve mumbled to him. Tony's face was freezing in Steve's hands. Steve patted his cheek.

'Tony?' Steve asked again, begging that Tony would wake up.

'Tony!' Steve shouted. Tony jerked awake and blinked.

'F-f-fucking w-w-w-what-t?' Tony stuttered. He started to shiver violently. Steve pulled Tony, if it was possible, closer to his body. Tony's lips, ears and fingers were all blue. Steve put his hand over Tony's heart. His heartbeat was very weak, slowing ever so slightly.

'Tony you have to stay awake ok?' Steve said, turning Tony's head so he could look into his chocolate brown eyes. Tony's eyes were unfocused and glazed. Steve patted Tony's cheek.

'Tony, can you hear me?' Steve asked. Tony slowly nodded, trying to remember to stay awake. Steve pulled him, if it was possible even closer to him. Steve rubbed his hands over Tony's slowly blistering hands, Tony flinched a little at the sudden warmth on his lips, making them sting.

'Stay awake Tony, please you have to stay awake,' Steve said. After a couple of minutes Tony opened his mouth, finally coming up with something to say. His mind was working slow from the cold.

'I'll t-t-t-try,' Tony said stuttering as he shivered violently to try and raise his body temperature, it wasn't working. Even with Steve's body heat vibrating off him onto Tony, his body temperature was slowly slipping. His lips turned a deep purple blue colour.

'You know it's rude that you fell asleep will I was talking,' Steve mumbled, smiling when he heard a very faint chuckle come from the smaller man. He was trying to keep Tony awake.

'W-w-w-what-t wher-r-re... you talking-g-g about-t-t... again-n?' Tony asked, trying to smirk but that only cracked his lips. He really couldn't remember what Steve was rambling on about though. It scared Tony a little.

'Ireland... I think we should go there one day, just you and me...together. You know, get away from all the SHIELD business for a week or two,' Steve said. Tony frowned a little and then nodded slightly.

'I-I-I... like the i-idea of that-t-t,' Tony mumbled to Steve.

'Yeah, I've never been before and I would love to go,' Steve said. When Tony didn't answer him, Steve began to talk again.

'Don't worry Tony, SHIELD will be here soon ok,' Steve said as the snow started to fall thicker and quicker. Steve pulled his shield up from the ground and up it over his and Tony's heads trying to cover them from the snow. Tony frowned.

'W-w-w-w-who?' Tony stuttered. Steve looked at Tony in confusion.

'SHIELD, Tony. They're coming to rescue us. Remember Fury and Agent Coulson, Agent Hill or Buttercup. Tony please remember them,' Steve said. Tony blinked and gripped onto Steve's hands that were over his.

'B-b-black, with eye-p-p-patc-c-ch,' Tony mumbled, his breath being able to see it in the air. 'S-scare dude.'

'Yes that's them,' Steve said nodding, with a little smile. Tony slowly looked at him. His eyes unfocused on Steve. He looked like he was trying to remember something.

'Buttercup-p-p... She wan-t-t-ts to... kil-l-l-l me... right-t-t,' Tony mumbled so quietly.

'Yes, she did say there was a knife with your name on it back at SHIELD,' Steve said. Tony smiled so weakly, as his eye lids slowly fell.

'Tony?' Steve asked. Tony opened his eyes again.

'I-I-I... w-w-want to sleep-p-p,' Tony mumbled.

'I know you so but you have to stay awake,' Steve said.

Why did he have to stay awake? He could go to sleep if he wanted? This man didn't control him. Tony looked at Steve again, a frown on his face.

'S-S-Steve?' Tony asked. Steve nodded.

'Stay awake,' Steve said looking up at the sky for any sign of a light that showed the jet was coming.

Tony tried his best to stay awake, but the peaceful darkness was so welcoming. It invited Tony in. And he couldn't help but fall into it. His eye lids closed and he knew no more.

**What did you think then guys. Good? Bad? There will be more Tony whump in a future chapter, i promise. but for now you will have to wait. Sorry. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey is the next chapter, enjoy **

Chapter 8

Bruce was sat next to Agent Hill at the big table where he had first met the rest of the Avengers last year. Agent Hill had come to sit next him, why? Bruce had no idea. She had made some small talk but after that she went back to tapping on her tablet. Bruce was at the stark tower all alone. Being in the tower alone was quite scary. It was a big tower after all. That is why Bruce had come to the helicarrier so he could wait for Tony and Steve to come back from their little mission. Bruce just hoped they were ok. They had fallen out before they left.

Bruce sighed.

What to do? What to do? What to do? He thought about going to the lab on the helicarrier, spend some time in there waiting for Steve and Tony to get back. But he told himself no. He had too much time in the lab and needed to spend time out of it socializing. Well, at least be around people. He wasn't really socializing at the moment, sitting next to Agent Hill and not talking wasn't rally classed as socializing, did it. He wasn't really the sort of person to be socail, he was scared he would hurt the person by the other guy showing up.

Bruce shifted in his seat a little bit and looked over to Agent Hill. She had her knife on the table and had craved 'Tony' into the blade. Bruce raised an eyebrow at it. He looked confusingly at her. She noticed him looking at her within the second. She looked up at him.

'Erm... what is with the knife?' Bruce asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Oh that. I told Tony if he called me buttercup one more time I would kill him and he did. So i said there was a knife with his name on,' Maria said, simply. Bruce nodded.

'Oh right,' Bruce said looking down at his hands. Better not piss her off then, Bruce thought. For a moment Bruce had thought the knife was there in case the other guy thought he should come out, some protection for herself. But he was being stupid. He had a lid on it all, he could control himself. However he still didn't like being on the helicarrier, he always thought the other guy would want to come play and injury everyone on the ship. He could feel the present of the other guy, hiding the back of his mind, waiting for a reason to come out and play. He felt him try to push but Bruce just pushed him back, not letting him out, not after what happened last time the other guy came out on the helicarrier. He had nearly killed so many people. Bruce looked at what Agent Hill was doing.

Agent Hill was still tapping away at the tablet, but she suddenly froze. Bruce quickly looked away in case she had noticed Bruce looking at her. But she hadn't froze because of Bruce watching her. She could hear a loud clanking noise. Sounding like metal. Bruce could now hear it too.

Clank, Clank. The noise came from the corridor and grew louder the closer it got. Suddenly the doors opened. Everyone sighed in relief and went back to what they were doing.

'Tony…' Bruce breathed. 'What are you doing here? Where's Steve?' Bruce asked standing up. The Iron Man suit walked into the room.

'Sorry Dr Banner, but Tony isn't here. Mr Rogers and Mr Stark are stranded in Canada, there jet being burnt down. I fear if you don't come soon… Mr Stark is slowly failing from the cold.' Jarvis' voice came from the Iron Man suit. Agent Hill looked up from her tablet and then slowly stood up. She looked at Bruce.

'Stay calm,' Hill said and then pushed away from her chair. She went straight into action.

'I think my battery is dying,' Jarvis' voice came from the suit, the last words coming out fuzzy. The Iron Man slowly flickered and then powered down, the battery failing.

'Coulson, get a medical team together now and come to Jet 4. Stark and Rogers are in trouble,' Hill said down her earpiece, walking around Bruce and towards the door. Bruce quickly followed her. Maria pointed to the closest Agent.

'Inform Fury about what is happening?' Maria said and the agent nodded.

'Ok Hill. Be there in a minute,' Coulson said back to Maria. Maria walked out the door, followed by Bruce. They walked in silence out onto the runway and climbed into Jet 4. Coulson came running across the runway followed by a medical team.

Bruce took deep breaths. In through the nose and through the mouth, trying to calm himself down. If the Hulk came out then that wouldn't be good, Hulk wasn't needed at the moment. Bruce sat down on one of the seats while Coulson and the medical team climbed into the jet.

'What's happening?' Coulson asked. Maria climbed into the front seat and started the engine.

'Stark and Rogers are stranded in Canada. Stark's body is failing from the cold. We need to get there quick,' Maria said. Coulson nodded and got into the passenger's seat next to Maria, the medical team climbed in.

Bruce closed his eyes and kept forcing on his deep breathing. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed her number. After two rings she picked up.

'What? I'm very-' there were two gun shots. 'Busy.' The women's voice came over the phone. 'Clint what in the name are you doing upside down. You idiot. Get out of the fucking tree,' Natasha shouted. There was another gun shot and a yelp and one more gun shot.

'Right. Whoever this is you better have a good reason for calling me,' Natasha snapped.

'It's me, Bruce. Tony and Steve are in trouble,' Bruce said. Natasha froze on the other end and looked at Clint who had gotten down from the tree.

'What kind of trouble?' She asked. Clint threw his bow over his shoulder and they both walked over to the jet that was packed in the field.

'They got stranded in the snow in Canada, Tony's body is failing because of the low temperature. We're heading over there now,' Bruce told her.

'We'll be at the helicarrier as soon as we can,' Natasha said and the phone went dead.

**So, I know no Tony whump in this chapter, but I had to put this chapter in. It will come soon, i promise. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. Maybe you could just drop a review, even if it is just one word, i don't mind. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some Tony Whump like i promise, not a lot though. But there will be some in a future chapter. Enjoy...**

Chapter 9

Thud. Thud.

Thud…Thud.

Thud…Thud.

Tony's heartbeat was slowing down. Steve tried everything he could to get Tony heartbeat to get faster and to warm his boyfriend up. He rubbed Tony's face with his left hand and held Tony's hand in his left hand. He needed SHIELD to come quick. He most have been over four hours by now, Tony was slowly slipping into death, tears rolled down Steve's face silently as Steve held his boyfriend as he slowly died in his arms. Tony's breathing was uneven and his lips were turning an awful deep blue.

Thud…Thud.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and leaned down. He planted a kiss on Tony's forehead.

'I love you,' Steve whispered into Tony's ear 'I love you with all my life,' Steve said. Steve's head shot up when he heard a trig snap. He scanned the area trying to locate where it had come from. He saw a figure, then tow, three. The men they had come for them.

* * *

'Find them! If they contact SHIELD then we are all done. Now... FIND THEM! AND KILL THEM!' The women barked at them all. The leader of the group, Charles, nodded and walked out of the warehouse followed by six other men. They split up three going on way and three going the other. Charles and the other two men walked down towards where the jet they had burnt down was. Charles grinned when he saw two figures curled up on the floor. One of the idiot behind him stepped on the tig and snapped it. The soldier head shot up and his eyes narrowed trying to find them. Charles glared at the man behind him in the dark and then turned back to where the two figures where.

'Tony?' Steve whispered. 'Tony, wake up. There's someone here,' Steve tried to wake Tony, but all he did was stir. Steve pulled away from Tony and placed him sat up right next to the tree. Steve picked up his shield and looked at the three men. They stepped forward, the front one grinning at him.

'Go,' he order to the two men behind him. One stepped forward and pulled out his knife. He leaped forward and Steve took action. Charles darted froward and ran behind Steve. He grabbed hold of Tony pulling him up. The other guy follow, helping pull the stirring billionaire up. Tony opened his eye a little and grunt.

Steve fell to the floor, the snow flying up. He grabbed hold of his shield and ran towards the other guy. Tony let another grunt as he tried to pull himself away from the two men holding him. But with this he lost all his energy in a matter of seconds, going limp in the men's arms. He opened his eyes again. Charles aimed a punch at his stomach. Tony doubled over letting out a 'off' sound. He squeezed his eyes shut as the blisters on his hands started to swing because of the men holding him. His stomach cried in pain.

'S-Steve,' Tony croaked out, barely even a whisper. Steve punched the guy in the face and he fell to the floor in the snow. Steve turned around, he saw the men had old off Tony. Steve took a step forward ready to take action when one of the men pulled out his gun and pressed it against Tony's head. Tony winced in pain as the men pushed the gun hard against his head. Steve tightened his hand around his shield, anger bubbling inside him.

Suddenly he heard the familiar roar of an engine. He was imagining it. The engine noise grew louder. Steve slowly looked up into the dark night sky to see two lights shining down on the floor. The jet landed a couple of metres away from their burnt down jet. The jet doors opened and out came Bruce, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill, with a team of medics. The men holding Tony looked at each other. Steve took his chance and threw his shield at one of the men. It hit him hard in the head and he fell to the ground. Charles, who still had the gun pressed against Tony's head. He looked at Steve, then at Ton, who was shivering in his arms and had tears rolling down his face that were burning him because of the warmth. Bruce clenched his hands together as the Hulk roared in the back of his mind. Charles took a deep breath and hit Tony in the shoulder, making Tony fall to the ground, face first in the snow. Charles turned and ran from the scene, leaving this men behind.

'Leave him,' Agent Coulson said. 'We need to get Tony back to the helicarrier.' Steve ran forward and knelt down next to Tony, pulling the man into a hug.

'Please,' Steve whispered. He could feel Tony breathing ever so faintly. The team ran over to Steve. Steve looked up, Agent Coulson's lips were moving, but it took him a while to register what Phil was saying.

'...you hear me?' Agent Coulson said. Steve blinked at him. The medical team came out of the jet and were around Steve and Tony.

'You need to let go off Tony, Steve… can you do that for me?' Phil asked.

'Let go of Tony,' Phil asked again when Steve didn't do anything. Steve slowly realized he was holding onto Tony very tightly. He slowly let go off Tony and the medics pulled the unconscious Tony off of Steve.

'Steve, are you ok? Are you hurt?' Agent Hill asked him, moving to kneel down next to him. Steve nodded.

'I-I-I-I'm f-fine,' Steve stuttered realizing he was shivering a little.

'Come on let's get you back home,' Phil said as he and Maria pulled Steve up. Phil grabbed Steve's shield off the floor and they half carried, half dragged Steve into the jet. When they got into the jet. The medics were tending to Tony's wound on his stomach and on his leg.

Bruce walked away from them letting them do their job and pulled out a blanket for Steve and wrapping it around him. Maria climbed into the front and the engine started to the jet and they lifted up of the ground. Bruce sat next to Steve on his right side and Coulson sat on the left.

'He's going to be ok. You need to rest,' Bruce said and at thoughs words Steve's eye lids fell and he was dragged into unconsciousness. His head slowly fell and Steve slept with his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce wrapped the blanket tightly around Steve and looked over to Tony.

He was doing badly. His chest wasn't raising anymore, a sign that he wasn't breathing. The SHIELD medics were trying their best. An oxygen mask was placed over Tony's mouth and nose. One of the SHIELD medics was squeezing the bag, making the oxygen go into Tony's lungs. Another of SHIELD medics were trying to stop the bleeding from Tony's legs and another trying to stop the bleeding from Tony's stomach. Bruce looked away, he took a deep breath, holding the hulk back. The jet glided through the sky.

* * *

About an hour later they were landing back on the helicarrier. Tony and Steve was taken straight to the medical wing. The SHIELD medics had tried their best to try and get Tony's body temperature back on the jet but it didn't work, hopefully now they had the right experiment they could save Tony. Steve was still unconscious as they placed him on the bed in the hospital wing. Bruce sat waiting for Natasha and Clint to get back. They had phone them straight away when they found out about Steve and Tony going MIA, but they weren't going to be back for another two hours. Bruce was sat in the chair next to Steve's bed… waiting. Phil was stood in the doorway with his arms crossed watching over Steve and Bruce. Bruce didn't know if Tony was still alive or not the SHIELD medics were still in there trying to save Tony's life. From what Bruce had overheard from one of the medics. Tony had severe hypothermia, and had a stomach injury and a leg injury too. Bruce could tell Tony had suffered from blood loss, but that was all he knew at the moment. He sat there waiting. Second ticked by, which led into minutes which led into hours.

'Where are they?' a voice too familiar came from the corridor. Clint and Natasha walked up to Phil. Phil took a step to the side and let them in. They both walked in. Natasha sat down opposite Bruce on the other side of the bed and Clint hovered at Steve's feet.

'How long has he been out?' Clint asked. Bruce turned to looked at him.

'A couple of hours, I would say about three hours,' Bruce said, Clint nodded. 'His body is trying to re-heal itself and warm him back up. With the super serum, Steve should be waking up soon.' Bruce told them both as they both nodded.

'And Tony?' Natasha asked. Bruce looked down at the floor and shrugged.

'I don't know,' Bruce said. 'He was in a pretty bad state when he found them both. He has a stomach wound and a leg wound. He is also suffering from severe hypothermia.' Everyone was silent and didn't say anything. About an hour later they all heard a groan come from Steve. Everyone's head snapped up towards Steve.

He slowly stirred. He groaned again. His eyes closer opened and he blinked against the light. He slowly looked around him and saw everyone looking at him. His brain started to kick in and he remembered what happen.

Tony. Kidnapped. Jet down. Freezing cold. Tony shivering in his arms. Tony's eyes closing.

Steve shot up, scaring everyone in the room. Bruce quickly put his hands on Steve shoulders.

'Calm down,' Bruce said.

'Tony…Tony… Where's Tony?' Steve said quickly. Everyone glanced at each other, not really wanting to tell the soldier they didn't know if he was going to live or not.

'Where's Tony? Tell me now,' Steve said. Bruce pushed the soldier back down into the hospital bed. Steve let the man push him down. Bruce sat back down on the chair next to the bed.

'Are you ok?' Bruce asked. Steve nodded, ignoring the dizziness he had from sitting up too fast.

'Where's Tony?' Steve demanded. Steve looked over to Phil who was stood at the door. Phil didn't look at him, he just looked down at the floor. Steve turned to look at Natasha. She had a blank expression on her face but you should see pain in her eyes, however she kept her mouth shut. He then looked at Clint how shrugged.

'Where. Is. Tony?' Steve asked turning towards Bruce. Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'He don't know,' Bruce said. When Steve looked at him shocked Bruce quickly added 'He is in the next room, but we're not allowed in. He don't know if he is ok or not,' Bruce said. Steve closed his eyes to stop the tears from running.

They didn't know if he was ok.

**So, hope you enjoyed it, please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everything was white. So clean.

Which was wired. No room was this clean. Not even if you had that wired cleaning OCD thing. No room in his tower was clean, well Steve's might… but no it can't be. He's tower was not clean, and it was definitely not his lab. His lab was a mess but it was organised mess. Everything had it's place, it may look messy to others, but to him it was perfect. There was nothing in it. Not a single. No furniture, no bed, no door, no living thing. Except Tony. It was a bit wired. Tony walked towards the white wall but no wall came, it just kept going. It frighten Tony and he felt a pain against his chest. He was scared, his heart beat was beating even faster. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and he fell onto the fall. His chest bounced off the ground and hit the floor again. He felt the sharp pain again. Like he was being electrocuted. His chest bounced again and his back arched off the floor and he felt his heart beat go back to normal.

Tony took a deep breath and then slowly sat up. He looked around. Yep all white. Tony didn't freak out this time. He slowly got up. He didn't feel right. He didn't feel like he had the arc reactor in his chest. He felt lighter. He didn't feel heavy. He was lighter. No weight carrying him down. He couldn't even feeling his body.

Tony lifted his hands and looked at them. They felt wired, he wiggled them. He looked down at his leg and the cut he had gotten from his suit had gone. He looked at his stomach, lifting his shirt up. That cut had gone too. He lowered his shirt. It was clean, his trouser were clean his shoes, shirt hands. Everything was clean. He could hear his own breathing. Slow and steady.

So ok… first things first…

Where the hell was he? Dunno

Why was he in a white room? Dunno

Is he still in Canada with them people that kidnapped him? Dunno

Where's Steve? Dunno

Why the hell did he feel light? Dunno

This wasn't one of feathers funny pranks was it? Dunno

Ok, so he really need to stop answering his own questions, that was just annoying. If it was a prank that Clint was doing it was a very good prank. Plus-

Wait…

A white room…

No-one else in it…

Everything was clean.

So he was either dead or in the Harry Potter trains station. Tony looked around him. Nope. No Dumbledore...or Harry... or part of Voldemort's soul and defiantly... no trains.

So he was dead. Yep, he had seen it in the movies. When someone died they ended up in some white room that kept going and going and going…

Yeah but the person would wake up and be alive. So maybe he was alive and well. But he could be dead, he didn't know.

He wanted to be out of this wired white room. It was scaring him. He didn't like it, he felt trapped. He took a deep shaky breath. A beeping noise rang in his ear, he tried to shake it out but nothing happened. It was annoying him. His chest rose and fell but he didn't feel himself breath. He felt like a cloud, free. Nothing dragging him down. The Arc reactor was so light in his chest, he felt like it wasn't even there. He looked down and noticed it wasn't there in his chest. His heart stopped as he felt sick. His heart beaten faster and the beeping noise match the rate of his heart, quickening. His breath caught in his chest and he fell to the ground. He felt his body start to twitch. his body shook violently, foam in his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and the world went dark.

* * *

The doctor's ran into the room to find Tony Stark having a fit on the bed. The sheets tangling around him. They ran over to him. The grabbed him trying to make him stop.

'His heart rate is accelerating quickly,' one of the nurses shouted. Tony shook violently on the bed, his feet twitching. The doctor grabbed his legs, body and arms. They held his arm still and injected something into him. Slowly Tony's heart rate went down and he stopped twitching. His hand twitched and his head fell to the side. The doctor put the oxygen mask back onto Tony, making sure he could breath. The beeping form the heart machine stayed at a steady pace, showing Tony's fit was over. The doctor's all took a deep breath.

**So I know it's long and I'm sorry. Tony whump in two chapter's time, can you hold out that long? Hopefully you can, I did promise there will be WHUMP, you will just have to wait for it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tony whump in the next chapter I promise and there will be a lot, ca you wait two more days? For now enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 11

Steve hadn't gone to sleep, everyone else had though in the room. Clint had passed out on the sofa in the right hand side of the room, Natasha was curled up in a ball on the chair to his left and Bruce had his feet propped up on Steve's bed fast asleep. His glasses taken off and placed on the bed side table. Coulson had gone to check up on who the people at the warehouse were. Steve had given Coulson the file he had taken. It was papers about the people at the warehouse's plans of attack, which was very useful for Fury.

Anyway, Steve hadn't gone to sleep, he just couldn't. He needed to see Tony. To make sure he was ok. To tell him that everything was going to be ok. Bruce had said that they didn't know if he was going to survive. Steve couldn't think of that. Tony had to live. Tony couldn't die.

There was a soft knock on the door. It crept open to relieve a black haired women with brown dark eyes, she smiled at Steve politely and walked over to the bed. She was wearing a doctors coat and had a clip boar in her hands. Steve looked at her.

'How are we feeling?' She asked Steve.

'Fine,' Steve replied simply. The women nodded. The others all jumped up into consciousness. She smiled at them all and turned back to Steve.

'I'm doctor Connelly, I'll be looking after you and Mr Stark,' she said. Steve sat up at the name of his boyfriend.

'How is he?' Steve asked. Doctor Connelly looked up from her clipboard.

'He is stable at the moment but we can't be so sure, so I'm afraid you can't visit him if that is what you're asking,' she said.

'How bad is it?' Steve asked. He wanted to know, scrap that, he needed to know how Tony was doing.

'Mr Stark at the moment... is doing ok. We managed to stop the blood from his leg and stomach, but he has lost a lot so we had to do a blood transfusion to get enough blood in his body. His exposed skin, e.g his hands and fingers, his lips, ears and nose have turned blue, his hands are blistering over. We have put bandages on them to stop infection. The temperature of his body went dangerously low, which caused the cellular metabolic processes to shut down.' Steve had no idea what that was but he nodded, making the doctor continue.

'However his body temperature his rising slowly. His blood pressure also went down low but is rising again. We are not sure if amnesia will occur but with the amount of time he spent in the cold we think there will be a sign of amnesia. But for now he is asleep and resting. He is hooked up to a heart monitor and is also hooked up to a breathing machine which is helping him breath. He has burns on his chest which we have treated. The frostbite on his hands will slowly fade, but from the burns on his chest there will be scarring. Hopefully he will wake up within the next two or three days,' The doctor said finishing. Steve listened to every word she said.

'And fi he doesn't wake up within the next two or three days?' Natasha asked Doctor Connelly. She turned to look at Natasha.

'We will face that when the time comes,' Doctor Connelly said. She turned back to Steve. 'Now, I want you to get some rest, your body needs time to recover-'

'I don't need time, I have super serum,' Steve said. He knew he was being rude but he couldn't help it. The man he loved was in a different room, fighting for he life.

'Just because you have super soldier serum in you doesn't mean that your body doesn't need rest,' Doctor Connelly said. 'Your mind needs to rest too, over the shock and worry you have been though. Now get to sleep or I'll have one of the nurses come and give you something to go to sleep,' Doctor Connelly said threateningly to Steve. She smiled at them all and turned. She walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Clint groaned and fell back onto the sofa on his stomach. Natasha sat back down and so did Bruce, who rubbed his eyes. They all then looked at Steve who hadn't looked away from the door.

'I need to see him,' Steve said sitting up. Both Natasha and Bruce pushed him back down.

'He is ok remember. The doctor said so herself,' Natasha said. Clint nodded and put his head on the sofa arm, closing his eyes.

'You do need to rest Steve,' Bruce said quietly. Steve looked at Bruce. 'I'll wake you up straight away if they have any news on Tony,' Bruce added. Steve nodded and leaned back down into the bed. Natasha and Bruce looked at each other and then sat back down on their chairs.

Straight away, the moment Steve closed his eyes he was out.

**Tony whump in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Like I promised Tony whump. Here it is, hope you like it. **

Chapter 12

Tony was still asleep. Still passed out on the hospital bed, still hooked up the breathing machine and still hooked up to the heart monitor. The breathing tube in his mouth, making his chest go up and down. The room was quite, the only sound was the beeping from the heart machine and the slow breathing sound coming from Tony. He looked really beaten up. His skin was very pale, like a ghost. He had bandages over his hands that had blistered and a bandage over his index finger from the crazy mad ripping his nail off him. That son of a bitch. Out of all the thinks they did to him, the broken ribs, the burning scars on his chest and the wound on his stomach and leg, having his finger ripped off him hurt the fucking most. You couldn't get plastic surgery could you, if you could Tony was having a finger nail put back on his index finger. He had the blankets pull up to his neck so you couldn't see the bandages over his stomach and chest and also on his leg. The leg wound had been the wound that Tony lost most of his blood from. The doctors had said he was near death when they found him, and that he should be dead right now, from the blood lost and also from the freezing cold. Tony's body temperature was dangerously low when they had found him and Steve. It was nearly impossible that Tony was alive still. Natasha had said that he's too stubborn to let the cold kill him, and she was right. Tony survived being hit in he stomach by a tank, survive being beaten up by some random terrorist and then survive getting out of the warehouse with all the weapons in, while carrying all those injuries so he wasn't just then die because it was a little nippy outside.

The heart monster was beeping at a steady pass when the door opened. There was no doctor in the room and the person at the door was definitely not a doctor. By the way he looked he couldn't be seen as a doctor even if he had the doctor coat on. He grinned when he saw the billionaire. He wasn't here to kill him, but it didn't mean he couldn't. He was here to find the damn file that the two bastards had taken from them. And if he didn't find it he wasn't going back to the warehouse, Clare would kill him if he went back empty handed. It was his fault he had left the important file in the room they had put the two men.

He walked over to the bed and looked at the genius. He saw the pile of Tony's clothes and walked over to them he searched them, but ended up finding nothing. He turned and walked over to the bed. He saw the man was hooked up to a breathing machine. Would it be harsh if he turned it off? His finger on the off switch. Nope. He thought and turned the machine off with one click.

'Good Bye Iron Man,' Charles said with a grin and turned on his heels planning on going to find the Captain, hopefully he had the important file on him. He heard a gasp from the bed.

Tony was choking. The man turned around to see Tony's eyes fly open. Tony gasped for air and sat up. The leader, Charles, grinned madly at Tony. Oh this was going to be fun, he thought walking over to the figure on the bed. Tony pulled the breathing tube out of his mouth and gasped for the fresh air. Tony slowly got his breath back, his lungs hurting so badly, but if he wanted to live, so his lungs would have to hurt. He coughed a little and then rubbed his face, his hands bandaged up. He looked down at them and then realized someone was stood next to his bed. Tony looked up and saw Charles. He quickly tried to get up and away from the man when he realized who the man was. The man rolled his eyes. He grabbed Tony and pulled him up by the hospital grown. Tony fell out of the bed and onto the floor. All his body ached. He grunt in pain. He pulled himself up onto his elbows. Charles walked forward and punched Tony in the face. Blood trickled down from Tony's nose. Great, broken nose... again, Tony thought. Charles then pulled Tony up by his throat making the man stand on shaky legs. Tony blinked and tried to grab the mans hand away from his neck but he couldn't with the bandages on and his hands throbbing painfully.

'What you gunna do _Iron Man,_' The man spat at Tony. Tony winced in pain as the man grabbed his neck tighter. Tony grinned and then spat blood in the other man's face.

'That's what... I'm going... to... do,' Tony gasped as the man's grip on his neck got then threw on his famous Stark smirk, even though his hole body hurt. The man growled at Tony, then slammed him against the wall, still holding his throat.

'Your gunna pay for that,' the man snarled. Tony kept his smirk on his face.

'I have... enough... money,' Tony said, still trying to annoy the man, even though his life depended on it.

Tony tried to fight the other man. He kneed Charles in his stomach. Charles doubled over and Tony was able to pull Charles hand away from his throat. He took in big gulps of air to try and breath again. He coughed a little and tried to get to the door, failing miserably, stumbling over his own feet. Tony landed flat on his face.

'Shit,' Tony mumbled. Charles coughed, holding his stomach. Tony pulled himself back up. Charles regained himself and then turned around to Tony. He pulled out his knife from his back pocket. The billionaire saw the reflection of the blade in the mirror in front of him next to the door. He quickly turned around the grab the man's hand before he stabbed Tony. He tried to hold the knife away from his stomach. It was inches away from stabbing him in the stomach. He struggled and Charles pushed them both forward. They fell to the floor. Tony narrowly missing a knife to his stomach. Tony rolled over and tried to crawl to the panic button on the bedside table. His legs and stomach protected in the movements. Charles grabbed Tony's foot and pulled himself up. Charles got up and rolled Tony over. He lifted his foot and slammed it hard on Tony's leg, a crack echoing around the room and then a loud scream of pain come from Tony. He closed his eyes and a tear ran down his face as he grabbed hold of his leg. So much pain, Tony couldn't deal with it. He was sure he would pass out soon because off it. He whimpered as Charles grabbed his knife. Charles leaned down and grabbed Tony's face.

'You will look at me when I kill you,' Charles growled. Tony's eyes stayed shut, for them to be priced open by Charles fingers. Tony looked in fear at his killer. He was going to die. In this stupid hospital room, Tony never liked hospitals. The leader grinned down at him. Tony tried to pull himself up but his arms shook and he fell down to the floor onto his back. He let out a deep breath. The leader pulled up his knife up ready to strike.

Suddenly the door opened and a women doctor walked in, followed by the Captain.

'He is still asleep but-' The doctor froze when she saw the man stood in the middle of Tony's room leaning over Tony. Steve looked alert, he realized who the man was straight away.

'Get help,' Steve mumbled to the doctor. Doctor Connelly quickly turned and ran out the room. Steve looked at Tony.

'Nice to see you again Ca-' the man began but couldn't finish because of the fist that met his face. He fell to the side. Steve pulled the man up by the doctor coat. The man tried to get free from the grip, but couldn't. Steve punched him in the face again and blood trickled down the man's face. Charles got out of the doctor coat and ran for the door. Steve grabbed the man and pushed him against the wall. The man kicked Steve in the stomach making Steve fall backwards a little bit. He then pushed Steve and he tripped over Tony, who was still curled up on the floor holding his leg in pure agony. The man then grabbed his knife of the floor and swung for Tony. Steve pushed him aside as a cry echoed through the room.

Tony tell go of his leg as, the pain echoed through his body. Tony looked down at the knife that was pushed into his stomach. He had been stabbed. Tony's breath caught in his chest. He slowly lifted his shaking hand and slowly pulled the blade out of his stomach. After he had pulled the blade out of his stomach blood poured from his wound. His vision blurred. He dropped the blade onto the floor with a loud clank. He placed his hands over the wound and pushed down. He laid down on the floor staring up at the ceiling. It went in and out of focus. He couldn't hear anything, all he could hear was his own shaky breathing. Tony blinked as he felt himself slip. He opened his eyes wide to try and stay wake, but his mind had other ideas telling him eye lids to close.

Charles made another run for the door, but Steve jumped on him before he could even get half way there. Steve pushed the man on to the floor and the man pulled Steve down with him. They rolled around until Steve got on top. He started punching the man in the face.

The door swung open to reveal Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Doctor Connelly and three other doctors. Natasha and Clint ran over to Steve and pulled him of the man, who's face was on covered in blood. Natasha let go off Steve and grabbed the man on the floor, pinning him down. Doctor Connelly, Bruce and the other doctors ran over to Tony. Bruce knelled down next to Tony, replacing his own hands over the wound instead of Tony's.

'Get them out now,' Doctor Connelly said. Steve looked up.

'No, I'm staying,' Steve said, but Doctor Connelly glared at Steve.

'Out now!' Bruce snapped. Steve looked at Bruce, as green shone in his eyes. Natasha and Clint dragged the man out, while Steve followed. Steve took one last look at Tony, blood was every where, covering Tony's hospital gown and the floor around him. The door finally closed.

Bruce saw Tony wasn't breathing, a choking noise coming from Tony. He pushed his hands down on Ton's stomach. He took steady breaths to calm the other guy down, even though he roared for release so he could beat the PUNY HUMAN, who had done his to his TIN MAN. They pulled Tony back up to the bed. Earning a yelp of pain from Tony. However, Tony's heart went into failure. They got him hooked up to the machine again. The beeping noise from the machine quickening. More doctors and nurse came rushing in to save Tony's life.

'Tony, keep your eyes on me,' Bruce said as he grabbed hold of Tony's nose. 'Now this is going to hurt ok.' Bruce said, looking into Tony's eyes which were full of fear. There was a loud crack and a grunt from Tony. Bruce cleaned up the blood from his nose as the other doctor's tried to stop the bleeding from Tony's stomach.

'Tony?' Bruce's voice came from far away. His mind pulled a blanket of fog over him. His vision blurred and Bruce's face became a mix of colours.

'Keep... eyes on... Tony?' Tony picked up different parts of Bruce sentence. But he couldn't hold on any longer. The pain was too much and heaven was calling him. Or hell, he would probable go to hell, but he didn't believe in god so it was blackness that greeted him when he closed his eyes, giving up on hope. Giving up on life.

'I'm not letting you died. I know you can hear me you self bastard,' Bruce said as Tony gave up on his life. His whole world no more

* * *

Steve slammed the door to the hospital room and snapped his head towards the man that Clint and Natasha had started dragging down the corridor.

'What did you do to him?' Steve snapped at the man, following Natasha and Clint down the hall. The man just smiled threw his blood covered face. Natasha looked down and saw the grin. She punched the man in the face and grabbed his shoulder. The man's eyes fell and he was unconscious. They let him dropped to the floor, not very lightly, as two SHIELD Agents came to grab him. Fury, Agent Hill and Agent Coulson came walking down the corridor.

'What happened?' Fury barked, as Agent Hill and Agent Coulson looked at the unconscious man. He went around the corner and they both glanced at each other and then looked back at Natasha, Clint and Steve.

'The man nearly killed Tony... He got into the hospital room, I don't know...I came in and...' Steve's voice trailed off as he went to sit on one of the seats. He put his head in his hands.

'Steve beat him up basically,' Clint said. Fury nodded, not saying a word. Steve took in a shaky breath as Natasha went to sit next to him. She put a hand on his knee. He didn't move or say anything.

He couldn't loss Tony.

He just couldn't.

**So there is one more chapter to this story and it's a long one. I thought seen as it's the last chapter I would make it really long. Anyway. I hope you like it. Do you think Tony is going to live or do you think he is going to die? HEHEHE! You will have to wait and see. Review's would be great please. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blood everywhere. One his hands, the bed sheets.

Two nurse ran in with some blood. The doctors were working so hard. Bruce slowly stepped back the scene rushing before his eyes. and suddenly everything just... slowed down. The nurse running him passed him with the blood blurred as she tried to get to Tony through her mad dash towards the bed. Her body blurring across Bruce's eyes. The sound went dead quiet. Bruce only hear his own breathing. He slowly looked over to Tony. His skin white as the bed sheets he was laying on, which were now turning red around his stomach. Bruce slowly lifted his hands and looked at the blood on his hands. Not his, but Tony's.

Red.

Bruce took another deep breath. He can stay calm. He had told himself to stay calm in these situations, but he had never been in one of the situations. Watching your friend on the edge of death. Tony had heard him. He had heard Bruce calling him a selfish bastard. Tony should have woken up and punched Bruce, which would then let out the other guy and probable bring down the whole helicarrier. Bruce slowly looked over to Tony's bed again. The nurse had finally made it to the bed and they were now trying to get enough blood into Tony's body. Bruce took another step back, everything still in slow motion. He shook his head violently. The sudden came back. The monitor was still beeping, showing that there was still a heart beat in Tony. The doctor's yelling orders to each other, working together with the nurses. Then everything seem to catch back up with real time.

The heart monitor beeped quickly. Tony's heart working twice as hard to get the oxygen around his body, as he was losing blood. The oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. His breathing was uneven, his chest hurt as it raised and fell. The doctor's did a blood transfusion, trying to keep Tony alive. The doctor finally told Bruce to step out of the room. Bruce nodded and turned. He slowly slip out and found Steve sat at one of the chairs, his legs bouncing from the nerves. Steve looked up and saw Bruce.

'Is Tony ok?' Steve asked, jumping up, before Bruce could even say a word. Bruce opened his mouth and then closed it. Steve saw the blood on Bruce hands, he face fell.

'Oh god,' Steve mumbled, slowly sitting back down again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His head in his hands. Bruce looked at his hands. Clint jumped up and guided the doctor to the bathroom.

Clint stood leaning against the sink as Bruce scrubbed his hands with the soup. The blood washing into the water in the sink and then going down the drain. Bruce took and deep breath and cupped his clean hands. The water poured into his hands and then he covered his face. The cold splashing his face. He took the towels that Clint had held out. He wiped his face and looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath. Thankfully the archer didn't say a word as Bruce was cleaning himself up. They walked silently back out the room and waited outside Tony's room.

After about two hours off waiting the door to the hospital room finally opened. Steve jumped up and so did Agent Coulson. They both looked at the doctor. The doctor pulled off his bloody scrubs and threw them in the bin next to the door. He removed his gloves, dumping them into the bin too. The other nurse and doctors walked out of the room. Steve looked at the tired man's face. Sweat covered his brow, and his his skin was flushed. The doctor took a deep breath.

'He's a fighter,' the doctor said. 'You can see him now.' he said to the group.

'Only one though,' he added as the rest of the group got up. The doctor looked at them and then walked down the corridor, heading off to take a shower. Steve stepped forward and slowly opened the door.

* * *

Everyone was stood in a group all dressed in black.

A sea of black. Tony wouldn't have liked it that everyone was in black. It wasn't right. Tony wanted it to be happy, partying, that what he did in his life. Save others lives, the world needed a smug, cocky, arrogant, very annoying, hilariously funny genius. The world needed Iron Man, but the people who knew him truly... they... they nee just the Tony Star behind all of the Iron Man suits and money and mask. Behind all the smugness. They needed Tony Stark.

Pepper was stood next to Rhodey, as the man tried to hold back tears, only letting one fall down his face. Pepper stood gripping on to his arm, he nails digging into his suit painfully, but Rhodey didn't even take notice of it. HE just stared blankly at it. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't even seen him for ages and he was suppose to come up next week end to see Tony, but that kind of failed.

Pepper took in a shaky breath. She was the one of the group that just let the tears fall down her face, staining her makeup on her face. Rhodey wrapped his arm around the women, trying to comfort her, but it didn't work. She had been so close to him. They had been together, but because of the stress of being with him, she had to leave him and just be the CEO of Stark Industries, but only a month later he was Steve. She wasn't jealous, she could see it straight away that there was something between them.

Bruce was worse as green shone in his eyes, he let the tears roll down his face, but silently. The hulk rubble sadly in the back of his mind as he closed his eyes. He took another deep breath, working on keeping calm and not breaking down in front of everybody. He had spent the last couple of days in the Hulk proof room, he couldn't hold the hulk together. One minute he was fine the next... not so much. But today he had the other guy under control. Bruce knew Tony had heard him. Tony had heard Bruce call him a selfish bastard. He knew Tony was going to haunt him for that.

Natasha and Clint were stood next to each other, their faces blankly. Thor was next to them as he also let the tears run down his face. Agent Hill and Fury were stood at the back of the group, their face's emotionless as they stood tall and strong. Both in there SHIELD uniform. Them, plus Agent Coulson, were the only SHIELD agents even allowed within a two mile perimeter. Even though he sometimes worked for SHIELD to save people's lives, it didn't mean I liked everyone there.

Agent Coulson was stood the closest to Steve. Steve cried his eyes out, trying to stand tall and strong. Steve stood there, his tears rolling down his face as he let them fall. He took in a shaky breath. No, after everything they had been through it had come to this.

Tony walked forward towards the group. He looked at all the sad expressions and then at his boyfriend. They were all wearing black, Tony frowned a little. He saw Steve was staring at something. Tony turned to look at it too. His heart dropped as he saw what everyone was staring at with tears in their eyes.

_In memory of Tony Stark_

_(A.K.A Iron man)_

_Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_

_Born 1963 – 2013_

Tony took a shaky breath as he felt himself fall backwards. He fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and white covered his whole vision. Then, like split black ink on paper, blackness surrounded him.

* * *

'…ny?' A voice came through the danger of the darkness.

'Tony?' The voice said. It echoed around in his head. He wanted it to shut up. He was dead, so he wanted to be dead in peace.

'Tony, please wake up,' the male voice said. He felt the covers around him. They felt different to his normal bed sheets, there weren't soft, they were scratchy. Cheap sheets. He grunted a little as he tried to move, but couldn't because of the pain.

'Tony? Tony, can you hear me?' the male voice said, it sounded like Steve's. He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy. He let them stay closed as he tried to fall asleep again.

'Tony please,' he asked. Why was Steve in hell? Tony answered himself...

* * *

'How is he?' A voice asked. There was a sigh.

'He's still weak, his body has shut down, it trying to re-heal itself,' a voice that sounded like Bruce echoed in Tony's head. It was coming from his right.

'How long before he wakes up?' the man asked, the voice sounding like his boyfriends.

'About another couple of days.'

* * *

'Steve?'

'Yeah,'

'Charles has been locked up in jail,' Someone mumbled. It was a female.

'Ok, thanks for telling me,' Steve mumbled as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. A door closed. He tried to open his eyes but they weighed too much, so he let them stay shut as unconscious took him once more.

* * *

He could hear a beeping noise in his head, he was imagining it. But then he heard the soft breathing of someone next to him. His mind started to kick in again and his senses came back to him. First his smell. He took in a breathe through his nose, it smelt like hospitals. He then felt his hands and feet. He felt someone holding one of them. His body came back to its senses. He felt something around his face. He reached up to grab it. He pulled it away from his face. He took a deep breath of fresh air. He pulled open his heavy eye lids. His vision was blurry and had to blink a couple of times to get use to the blinding light. He looked to the right off him and saw Steve sat there next to him. So he wasn't dead. It was just a dream, or was this just a dream? He took a deep breath and tried to call Steve, but all that came out was a croaking noise. He needed water. He squeezed the hand that held onto Steve's. Steve grunt and then woke up. He saw Tony looking at him. He broke out into a massive smile and pulled Tony gently into a hug.

'Here,' Steve said pulling away from Tony and giving him a glass of water from the bedside table. Tony took it and drank the hole lot.

'I would… preferred scotch… but water will do,' Tony breathed. Steve smiled, same old Tony. He took the glass of water away from him and put it on the bedside table. Tony coughed a little then pulled himself up to sit. He winced in pain from his stomach.

'Easy,' Steve said. Tony looked at him.

'Where are we?' Tony asked. Steve took a deep breath. Bruce had told him about this, it was perfectly normal.

'Your in one of the hospital rooms on SHIELD helicarrier,' Steve told him. Tony slowly nodded. He didn't like it. It felt like a dream.

'So I'm not dead,' Tony asked. Steve shook his head.

'No, but you have been through hell,' Steve said. So he was in hell then. Wait.. Tony closed his eyes and brought his hand up his eyes, trying to rub them but failing terribly because of the bandages.

'I thought I was dead. I saw my funeral. You should have bloody cried more,' Tony complained. 'Rhodey was crying more then you,' Tony said. 'Where is Rhodey?' Tony asked. Steve looked at Tony.

'That was just a dream Tony.' Steve said.

'Where's Rhodey?' Tony asked again, like he hadn't heard Steve.

'James is flying up the moment we speak, he was held back in a mission in Brazil,' Steve told Tony, who nodded.

'W-what happened?' Tony said, stuttering. Steve looked at him with concern.

'What do you remember?' Steve asked.

'Well… I remember the warehouse and... torture. We got out and then… we…we were stuck in the snow because the jet had been burnt down, but that's all I remember,' Tony said. Steve nodded.

'You were pretty injured when we got back, the doctor fixed you up but then Charles the leader of the group in the warehouse, he came back and nearly killed you. He stabbed you in the stomach,' Steve said. Tony lifted his hands that were in bandages and felt his stomach, he had bandages on them as well. He flinched a little and looked at Steve.

'Where's Charles?'

'He's locked up in jail, don't worry,' Steve told him. He leaned forward and kissed Tony on the forehead. Tony winced away and little bit but let Steve kiss him. Steve sat back down. Tony smirked at him.

'You look a mess you know,' Tony told him. Steve smiled and raised an eyebrow at Tony.

'Really, have you looked in the mirror lately,' Steve asked. Last time Tony looked in a mirror he had saw the flash of a blade which he later got stabbed with. Tony shrugged, his stomach hurting as he did.

'How long have I been out?' Tony asked. Steve thought about it for a couple of seconds.

'About five days,' Steve told Tony. 'And I have not moved since then,' Steve told Tony.

'Your too clingy,' Tony mumbled with a smirk on his face. Steve smiled at him and took Tony's right hand into his left one. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Bruce opened the door to the hospital room. The group had finally dragged Steve out of the room, so the soldier could get a decent night sleep. It was around midi night. Thor looked up at Bruce and nodded, giving the doctor a smile. Thor stood up and walked out of the room. Bruce went to sit in the chair that Thor had been sat in. About ten minutes into having sat down, Tony mumbled something. Bruce opened his eyes and looked at the genius. He eyes were still closed. The genius made a face of discomfort. Bruce leaned forward.

'Tony?' Bruce asked, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. The genius rolled his head to the right.

'Tony?' Bruce said a bit louder this time. Tony's eyes flickered open, fear in his eyes. After a couple of second's he remembered where he was. He saw Bruce and his face broke out into a massive grin. He tilted his head to the side a little and look at Bruce.

'Did you call me a selfish bastard?' Tony asked with a smirk. Bruce shrugged.

'Probable,' Bruce said. Tony grinned even wider. He leaned back into the pillows, he had demanded them to get from his room in the tower. If he was going to be here long, which he was, he might as well be comfy. Bruce sighed.

'How your feeling?' Bruce asked him. Tony smirked, with his eyes closed.

'Like I've been to hell and back,' Tony said. 'But other then that, I'm feeling like a could run a marathon,' Tony said.

'You probable did go to hell and back Tony. You came me quiet a scare when we were trying to save you,' Bruce mumbled. Tony grinned.

'Yeah, well what can I say,' Tony said, opening his eyes and looking at Bruce. 'Thanks bro,' Tony said, then closed his eyes again. Bruce smiled and leaned back in the chair. Tony's mind drifted off to Steve. He smiled and let sleep take him.

**Last chapter, and I tried to make it a long one just for you. I would like to thank Jimenush for all ****the reviews you have given me on this story. Thanks a lot. Hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
